


20BIteen

by SamChristo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read if you want, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamChristo/pseuds/SamChristo
Summary: Peter:*has a shirt on that reads 20biteen*Tony:...Tony: *unbuttons his jacket to reveal that he has the same shirt on(idea → tumblr: peterneedsahugparker)✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒PRIDE MONTH!!!!





	20BIteen

**Author's Note:**

> idk pride month its almost over. enjoy!  
> *English is not my first language*

 

Pride month was almost over so it was now or never, peter took the emergency card that Tony had give to him and order a t-shirt because he had never had a good time expressing what he wanted to say with words.

The delivery took 2 days so it came just for lab friday night he had a plan he would follow it step by step:

1\. Enter the lab

2\. Say we need to talk 

3\. Show t-shirt

4\. Hope for the best

Once Peter had his t-shirt in he went down to the lab 

Peter walked inside "Mr. Stark i i ve something to tell you but like im not good with words can you please look at me"?"

Tony turned around and saw Peter wearing a white t-shirt that had "20biteen" written in the bi flag colors, then he unbotton his jacket showing the same t-shirt

 "Mr. Stark!"

"Guess we are really similar kid"

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything just sit here and help me with this blueprints"

 


End file.
